Bloodlust
by Triana C
Summary: - LEMMON - La vida de Edward cambia radicalmente cuando Bella llega a forma parte de la guardia de los Vulturis. Desde el primer momento ha sido irresistible para él. Sangre, lujuria y deseos de libertad se tejen entre ellos, uniéndolos.


**Los personajes** **de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

**

* * *

**

**Este Fics es uno ****de los premios para el segundo lugar del Halloween Cullen Contest. Sol (Our_Paradise) espero que te guste esta historia. ¡Y felicidades por tu segundo lugar! **

**

* * *

**

_Tú que, como una cuchillada;_

_entraste en mi dolorido corazón._

_Tú que, como un repugnante tropel_

_de demonios, viniste loca y adornada,_

_para hacer de mi espíritu humillado_

_tu lecho y tu dominio._

_**El Vampiro ~ Charles Baudelaire**_

* * *

**Bloodlust**

**

* * *

**

_**Volterra, 1938 **_

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche teje un manto sobre las criaturas más malévolas del mundo. Es por eso que los vampiros preferíamos la noche. Nos otorga protección, pues no hay rayos solares amenazando con exponer nuestro secreto a los ojos de los humanos, y nos podemos mover con mucha más naturalidad, siguiendo nuestros instintos, sin tener que fingir.

El problema estaba cuando la definición de malévolo no se aplicaba únicamente a los vampiros. Había hombres con instintos siniestros y yo me dedicaba a perseguirlos.

Era la única vida que había sido capaz de llevar y que estaba casi exenta de culpas. Me había jurado a mí mismo sólo alimentarme de los delincuentes, violadores y asesinos, que llevaban el mal en sus venas, monstruos menos poderosos que yo, pero igual de devastadores.

Entre los vampiros con los que vivía mi resolución de beber sólo de los malvados causaba gracia. Ellos no veían la diferencia entre un niño, una mujer de edad, un hombre trabajador y un violador. Todos eran presas con sangre caliente y fragante en sus venas. Simple alimento. En sus mentes yo sólo era un vampiro con complejo de Dios. Y no podía negarlo, eso estaba claro. Estaba conciente de que me tomaba atribuciones que no me correspondían, como juzgar quien debe pagar con su sangre y quién no. Quién merece el perdón por sus atroces actos y quien definitivamente debe sufrir la muerte en pago por sus acciones, aunque en mi corte _nadie_ era indultado.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré el seguir el efluvio que me había traído hasta las calles menos transitadas de Volterra, pero antes de captar el olor nuevamente, las voces de los pensamientos lascivos de mi _victima_ llegaron hasta mi cabeza.

_Esta noche la pasaré muy bien contigo, primor… _

Gruñí.

Venía siguiendo a aquel hombre desde hacía un par de noches. En los periódicos se hablaba de un violador y asesino peligroso. Se hacía hincapié en que las jovencitas no vagaran solas de noche y eso bastó para centrar mi atención en esta nueva presa. La policía estaba buscándolo, pero yo lo había logrado antes que ellos. Me bastó sólo un paseo nocturno para captar sus negros pensamientos que parecían ser gritados en mi cabeza.

Alardeaba de sus repulsivos actos.

Cuando capté el olor de su sangre lo seguí hasta que se perdió en una esquina.

Me apresuré hasta llegar a un callejón, cuando un grito resonó en el silencio de la noche. Una chica rubia, estaba apresada entre la pared y aquel hombre. Lloraba, podía sentir el agridulce olor de las lágrimas, así como el hedor del alcohol en el aire. El hombre le besaba y lamía el cuello. Sus manos se perdían por debajo de la falda, hasta media rodilla, que llevaba.

Recorrí de un salto la distancia que nos separaba y agarré al hombre por el cuello, separándolo de la chica que fijó sus ojos en mí con temor. Sabía lo que estaba viendo, podía verlo en su mente, tan claro como el agua. Veía en mi rostro a un monstruo, con los ojos rojos y una mueca que auguraba muerte entre los filosos dientes llenos de ponzoña. La belleza característica de los vampiros no era nada en el momento de la caza.

Las historias sobre vampiros ya eran cosa de los cuentos de terror, pero había algo en las calles de piedra de Volterra que lograban hacer posible lo que los habitantes de Europa se venían negando desde el siglo pasado.

_¿Qué demonios…? _— La voz mental del hombre me distrajo de la mente de la mujer.

— ¡Vete de aquí! — Le rugí a la chica. — ¡Vete y no digas nada sobre mí!

Ella sólo asintió y salió corriendo. La oí sollozar a la vez que trastabillar mientras se perdía por la boca del callejón. Me volví hacia mi victima.

— Siento decirte, que tú te quedarás para el espectáculo final. Sólo tienes que decir tus últimas palabras.

Tuve la satisfacción de ver el miedo, el pánico, en sus ojos antes de dejar mis dientes al descubierto y clavarlos sin piedad alguna en el cuello del hombre.

La sangre fluía por la herida abierta por mis dientes, brotando como una manantial de vida arrebatada. Y yo era la fuente en la que esa sangre se derramaría trayéndome la fuerza para sobrevivir en mi eterna existencia.

La sangre no era dulce como yo ya imaginaba, sino que tenía un regusto amargo causado por el alcohol y las sustancias ilícitas que corrían por las venas de aquel hombre que gemía de dolor y pedía piedad mientras la vida se escapaba de las manos.

Bebí a largos tragos, totalmente sediento, sintiendo como el ardor en mi garganta se apaciguaba mientras el líquido cálido que succionaba con avidez pasaba a través de mi garganta. Satisfacer mi sed era cada vez más fácil, con los años me había acostumbrado a que la sangre jamás fuese dulce y fragante con el de las chicas que salvaba, sino que tuviera ese toque de amargura típico en los delincuentes, pues todos consumían alcohol.

Aparté mis dientes y mis labios del cuello de mi victima y lo observé. Jadeaba, moribundo. Listo para que diera mi último ataque a su cuello y lo dejase morir desangrado, pero necesitaba hacerle el ver el por qué de mi elección por él a la hora de alimentarme.

— Esto no te sucedería si respetases la vida humana, si no hubiera violado y matado a esas jóvenes no estarías sufriendo.

— Piedad… piedad… — rogó con voz ronca y queda.

— No la tuviste por ellas, no la tendré por ti. — sentencié.

Mis dientes desgarraron la piel de su cuello y bebí con fuerza, haciéndolo sufrir hasta su último segundo de vida.

Una vez hube acabado, cuando su corazón dio el último latido irregular, y su cuerpo quedó laxo y sin vida alguna entre mis brazos, lo dejé caer al suelo.

Rebusqué entre sus ropas hasta dar con un cuchillo pequeño que llevaba escondido en sus pantalones y le corté el cuello, simulando las heridas que tendría si lo hubieran apuñalado. Sabía que no había sangre para que su cuerpo derramara ya, pero la policía siempre tenía excusas para todo lo paranormal que ocurriera. Estaba seguro que supondrían que su cuerpo había sido abandonado ahí luego de matarle en otro sitio.

Volví hasta la plaza de Volterra sin encontrarme con ningún humano. Tomé el camino hasta el reloj de piedra que se alzaba en el fondo de la plaza. Entré por los pasillos hasta llegar a la trampilla que ocultaba la entrada más directa al castillo de los Vulturis, mi actual residencia.

Les había ofrecido mis servicios después de un tiempo de vagar en soledad y sin rumbo fijo, luego de dejar a mi creador unos diez años después de mi conversión en vampiro.

Sin darme muy bien cuenta, llegué hasta la recepción, a esta hora vacía, y torcí mi camino para dirigirme a mi cuarto.

Caminaba por los pasillos a paso humano, sin necesidad de apresurarme, cuando la vi por primera vez. Ese fue el único y más trascendental cambio que podía experimentar en mi eterna no-vida.

Caminaba por los corredores del castillo. No vaciló en ningún paso y por su forma de caminar lenta supe que era un vampiro. Nadie más podía poseer una forma tan sensual, elegante y hasta cierta cuota de erotismo al caminar.

La seguí sin pensarlo un segundo. Había algo en ella que atraía, que hacía tener ganas de seguir sus pasos hasta el fin del mundo sólo para poder ver su rostro, aunque fuera sólo una vez.

Me concentré en mirar en su mente, para saber qué hacía en el castillo, pues jamás la había visto, pero _no pude _encontrar su voz.

¿Había algo mal en mí?

Al parecer no, pues podía oír los pensamientos de Jane sólo a unos pasos de nosotros, y antes, mientras estaba de caza había sido perfectamente capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de mi presa y de la chica cuya vida había salvado.

¿Esta vampira desconocida me estaba bloqueando el acceso a su mente?

Doblé una esquina sólo unos segundos más tarde que ella, pero ante mi estupefacción, ella había desaparecido. Me paré en seco y miré a mí alrededor buscando algún rastro de ella, pero no lo hallé.

En ese momento, mientras me debatía entre tratar de rastrearla por su fragancia flotando en el aire o simplemente esperar una nueva oportunidad para verla, caí en el suelo, preso de un dolor que sólo había visto representado en palabras llenas de horror en las mentes de los que habían sido los desafortunados torturados por Jane. Jamás había sentido la fuerza avasalladora de un fuego que parecía consumir cada centímetro de mi carne y quebrar con el ímpetu de unas llamas furiosas cada hueso de mi anatomía.

Jadeé y apreté los labios para que ningún sonido de dolor escapara de mis labios. Aunque mi garganta traicioneramente dejó escapar más de un jadeo.

— Basta, Jane — una voz que jamás había oído detuvo mi tortura de pronto.

— Si, señora. — Jamás había escuchado a Jane hablar con tanto odio. Su mente no era amable en lo absoluto con la mujer a la que estaba obedeciendo.

Me paré del suelo y mis ojos detectaron lo que mi olfato me había indicado con anterioridad. Era ella. La mujer que había estado siguiendo la que se alzaba frente a mí.

— Perdona la inhospitalidad de Jane — me ofreció una mano para ayudar a incorporarme, la cuál miré con cierta desconfianza, y me decliné por no aceptarla. Ella retiró la mano con un gesto brusco pero aún así elegante.

Me paré de un salto y me quedé delante de ella sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

— Fuiste muy valiente al soportarlo en silencio… — vaciló y luego volvió a hablar — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Edward Cullen — contesté irreflexivamente.

— Edward — repitió. Su voz parecía crear una caricia en torno a las letras que pronunciaba. — Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos no sólo me sigas y hablemos sin interrupciones… desagradables — añadió la última palabras enviando una mirada envenenada en dirección a Jane que no apartaba los ojos de nosotros.

Podía escuchar sus pensamientos, pero no los de la vampira frente a mí y me preguntaba por qué. Sabía que los Vulturis tenían vampiros con poderes extraordinarios a su servicio. Yo mismo era parte de ellos, pero nadie había sido capaz de bloquearme mentalmente de esa forma. Me preguntaba si Aro era capaz de leer su mente…

Entonces, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus labios que rozaron mi piel súbitamente, antes de darse media vuelta y entrar en su cuarto. Había sido un roce simple en la mejilla, pero que hizo que me recorriera una extraña electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

Jamás había sentido algo así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Aro te manda llamar. Tenemos visitas — la voz fría de Heidi se escuchó detrás de la puerta de mi habitación.

La había rechazado la cantidad de veces suficientes para que se abstuviera de entrar a mi cuarto.

— Voy ahora mismo — tomé la capa que usaba para salir de viaje, a pesar de que no necesitaba y salí mientras me la abrochaba.

El rastro del perfume de Heidi se mezclaba con otra esencia. Era más concentrada, más floral, como a lavanda y a fresia. Un efluvio que no debería parecerme tan familiar, pues sólo lo había olido una vez.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Me giré para ver a la misteriosa vampira que había conocido la noche anterior, aparecer por una esquina.

Esa vez fui capaz de ver con mayor claridad la oscuridad de su cabello ondulado y castaño, que a la luz de los fluorescentes tenía reflejos rojizos hermosos. La profundidad de sus sobrecogedores ojos rojos. La finesa de su figura, proporcionada y sensual, así como si piel blanca como el mármol.

Su belleza era tal que me dejó momentáneamente sin defensas.

— Hago un pequeño recorrido — me respondió. Sus dedos tocaron la irregular piedra de la pared.

— Como si no conocieras el castillo — ironicé.

— ¿Por qué tan cortante, Edward? — se plantó delante de mí con movimientos rápidos y elegantes. La seguí con la vista atentamente.

— Sólo soy precavido. Tengo que serlo siendo parte de la guardia ¿No crees?

— La guardia — rodó los ojos. — Deberíamos ir ahora, Aro está impaciente por decirles a todos la gran noticia.

Caminamos en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Nuestras pieles casi rozándose, lo cual causaba en mí un deseo casi irrefrenable de estirar mi mano y tocarla.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunté de pronto.

— Pronto lo sabrás — se adelantó unos cuantos pasos con grácil habilidad y abrió las puertas que daban a la estancia central, donde Aro, Marco y Cayo solían hacer las reuniones con la guardia o hacer sus sentencias frente a los incumplimientos de la ley de los vampiros.

Los tres estaban sentados en sus tronos de madera labrada. Era una costumbre anticuada, y que trataba de evidenciar su supuesta superioridad antes los demás vampiros.

— ¡Oh! ¡Edward, veo que ya conoces a nuestra nueva adquisición! — aplaudió Aro.

_Perfecto, perfecto. Mis joyas comienzan a involucrarse… _

— Aro — ella se adelantó y le tendió las manos como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Ese gesto me sorprendió, pues quien tocara a Aro estaba entregándole todas sus memorias, pero al parecer ella no temía eso…

— Quiero presentarles a Isabella — comenzó Aro. — Ella formará parte de la guardia desde hoy. Se encargará de la defensa mental mía, y de mis compañeros, por supuesto.

_¿Tenía que volver? Siempre que vuelve hay que tratarla como a la reina de la guardia. Anoche ya estaba velando su puerta… ¡Qué fastidio! _

Así que Isabella ya había formado parte de la guardia antes. ¿Se había marchado y había vuelto? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Espero que esta vez nos acompañes más tiempo, querida! — Aro le puso las manos en los hombros y pude ver cómo Renata, la encargada de la defensa física de Aro enviaba una mirada de odio hacia la nueva adquisición de la guardia.

Fuimos enviados a nuestras respectivas tareas y entrenamientos. Salí del lugar contento de no tener que escuchar los pensamientos de odio y admiración lujuriosa que bailaban por toda la habitación.

— ¿Qué estaban pensando de mí? — Isabella me alcanzó por el pasillo antes de que lograra perderme por algún tramo de escaleras.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber, Isabella?

— No me llames, Isabella. Dime Bella.

— Te odian y te desean a partes iguales — contesté, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que ella sabía que yo podía leer el pensamiento. — ¿Cómo…?

— Aro me lo dijo. — Se encogió de hombros. Me quedé mirándola tratando de adivinar si me mentía. — Suelo ser frustrante para la gente con poderes.

— Como no tienes idea…

— Por ejemplo el mismo Aro, es incapaz de leer mi mente, al igual que tú. Jane es quien más se frustra, no puede entrar en mi mente y torturarme desde allí.

— Tienes suerte.

— Ya te lo había dicho. ¡Eres el único que ha soportado eso en silencio! — me alabó.

— Eso no significa que fuera indoloro.

— Lo sé — se puso de pie. — ¿Sabes? Era la única persona en este castillo que me parece interesante.

— ¡Vaya! Me halagas — dije sarcásticamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Su mirada era inquietante. Me pregunté una vez más por qué no era capaz de entrar en su mente, de ver qué era lo que pensaba.

Jamás había deseado tanto leer la mente de alguien, ya fuera vampiro o humano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con el tiempo descubrí que resistirse a Bella era imposible.

Había algo en ella que hacía que anhelara su compañía. Y yo no iba a negarme a mis deseos, después de todo era una criatura egoísta.

Me gustaba su forma de ser, misteriosa y a la vez llena de un entusiasmo que no conseguía comprender. Sabía que tenía segundas intenciones con respecto a nuestra relación, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender cuáles era aquellas.

Aparecía en mi cuarto de la nada. A veces con excusas, otras veces simplemente se encogía de hombros cuando le preguntaba que hacía y se dejaba caer a mi lado en la cama y comenzaba a hablar de todo y de nada. Otras veces, simplemente se apoyaba en mi pecho y fingía dormir mientras su respiración chocaba contra mi pecho.

Su compañía se había convertido en algo que daba por sentado. Y no quería que esa rutina se perdiera.

A menudo me descubría ansioso de que ella se presentaba en mi cuarto y tratando de prescindir del inusitado deseo de ser yo quien fuera a su encuentro.

No sabía qué sucedía conmigo, pero con el contar de los meses comenzaba a sentirme cada vez más necesitado de Bella. Más necesitado de lo que me había sentido nunca por nadie.

— Jane y Alec me exasperan — Bella apareció por la puerta de mi habitación sin siquiera llamar. Azotó la puerta haciendo que esta crujiera peligrosamente. — ¡No quiero más entrenamientos con ellos!

— ¿Un día difícil? — musité.

— Creen que son capaces de vencerme. ¡Soy un escudo! No pueden atacarme y lo siguen intentado.

— ¿Eres capaz de extenderlo? — le pregunté después de un minuto de silencio. Ella abandonó la puerta y se dejó caer en mi regazo. Yo la recibí gustoso.

— Sólo un poco, en eso estábamos trabajando — apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. — Es un fastidio estar en este castillo nuevamente.

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues estando acá? Los Vulturis no retienen a nadie contra su voluntad.

— Hasta donde tú sabes.

— ¿Quieres decir que te retienen? — eso me parecían inverosímil.

— Necesitaba un lugar donde estar y Aro sólo me pide que me quede unos cuantos años. Le gusta coleccionar vampiros con poderes y yo he sido siempre muy escurridiza. No me gusta estar encerrada, pero no tengo lugar a donde ir y la vida nocturna se estaba volviendo muy aburrida.

— Puedo entender eso. — suspiré.

— ¿Nunca sales de aquí?

— Sólo por ordenes de Aro o cuando voy de caza.

— ¡Vamos de caza! — saltó de mi regazo y me tomó las manos.

— Sólo cazo delincuentes, no pienso matar a alguien inocente — le advertí. — Si disfrutas como los demás de matar a gente que no ha hecho nada, puedes esperar a que Heidi regrese de su cacería…

— Shhh… — puso sus labios en mis míos sólo un segundo. La retuve por la cintura, pero ella huyo de mi presa con facilidad — Comparto tus hábitos de caza, por algo te lo pido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ver a Bella darle caza a humanos era una experiencia para la que no tenía una clasificación precisa.

La mayoría de los vampiros eran territoriales. No dejaban que nadie se acercara a sus presas. Yo mismo jamás había salido acompañado de cacería, al menos no cuando mataba humanos. Cuando vivía con Carlisle era completamente diferente, él siempre había tratado refrenar mi sed…

Sacudí la cabeza. Carlisle era alguien compasivo, sabio y bondadoso. No tenía nada que ver con mis crímenes y aunque una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza me decía que lo más sabio que podía hacer era volver con él, mi orgullo y la vergüenza por mis actos me lo impedían.

Alejé mis demonios fijando mi vista en Bella.

Ella era toda sensualidad. Jugaba con sus presas. La vi seducir a su victima, tentándola con su cuerpo. La vi dejar que aquel hombre besara su cuello mientras sus ojos negros se mantenían fijos en la boca del callejón, donde la vigilaba semi-escondido en la oscuridad.

Entonces, sus dientes se clavaron en el cuello del hombre que gimió de dolor y de placer. No podía culparlo. Bella era así. Mitad dolor y mitad pasión.

Cuando el corazón de aquel humano comenzó a latir con trabajosa dificultad me acerqué un paso, sin saber la razón exacta. Ella levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en mí, antes de separar los labios del cuello de su victima lo suficiente para hablar en susurros.

— ¿No te unes al festín? — sus labios no mostraban rastros de sangre, pero cuando descubrió los dientes pude ver la sangre fresca que los manchaba.

Era una imagen entre sensual y terrible. Volví a pensar en la forma en la que ella me hacía sentir. Siempre enviando mis emociones en dos caminos diferentes.

Me uní a ella, bebiendo en la muñeca del hombre. La cálida sangre alivió la quemazón en mi garganta, y pronto me descubrí absorto en la cacería de esa noche más que nunca en mi vida.

Me pregunté a cuántos delincuentes más podríamos encontrar esa noche.

Cuando el cuerpo estuvo seco y sin vida, ambos levantamos la cabeza para que nuestros ojos se encontrasen. Ella me sonrió mientras pasaba su lengua por su labio superior, quitando un pequeño rastro de sangre, lo que hizo que una corriente de excitación me recorriera.

— ¿Necesitas más por esta noche o estás bien? — musité. Teníamos que deshacernos del cadáver, pero aún quedaba noche para nosotros.

Esta noche éramos dos ángeles vengadores sueltos, imparables.

Nunca pensé que cazar con alguien fuese a ser así. Antes había tenido la impresión de que si veía que me quitaban a mi presa atacaría con ferocidad, poseído por el instinto territorial, pero compartirla con ella había sido… fácil. Y si le aplicaba una lógica retorcida al asunto, ahora ambos compartíamos la sangre en nuestras venas, como un pacto no escrito.

Compartíamos…algo. Sea lo sea que compartiéramos sabía que iba a ser eterno y no podía quejarme.

— Creo que deberíamos volver — se mordió el labio inferior, al tiempo que se recargaba en la pared. — Después de todo esto ha sido como escaparnos.

Quemamos toda evidencia de nuestro actuar. No fue difícil. El callejón estaba lo bastante desierto como para que nadie se alertara con el fuego.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Hagamos una carrera hasta el linde del bosque! — las llamas se reflejaban en su rostro mientras hablaba, y aunque no necesitaba de la luz para poder observarla con claridad, pude ver la hermosura de su rostro mientras sonreía.

No necesité que lo dijera dos veces. Salí disparado en dirección al bosque. Era una suerte que no hubiera nadie en las calles, aunque tampoco es que nadie sería capaz de vernos irrumpir a toda velocidad por las calles. Éramos mucho más rápidos que el ojo humano.

Corrimos a través del bosque. Su risa era contagiosa y pronto me ve descubrí riendo con ella.

La fuerza otorgada por nuestra pequeña cacería, hacía que cada movimiento de mi cuerpo fuera inducido por una fuerza única, y la velocidad aumentaba progresivamente. Era más rápido que ella, por lo que la dejé atrás con facilidad, aunque podía oír su respiración y su risa a escasos metros detrás de mí.

Cuando llegué al linde del bosque me paré en seco. Oí como Bella en vez de parar pegaba un salto y de pronto la tenía subida en mi espalda. Sus piernas se enlazaron en mi cintura y sus brazos en mi cuello.

— ¡Hey! ¿Me estás atacando? — inquirí en tono de broma.

— Tranquilo, hoy no — me dio un beso en el cuello y tuve que tragar ponzoña para aligerar la repentina necesidad de darla vuelta entre mis brazos y besarla.

— Deberé andarme con cuidado, entonces.

— Sabia decisión — se bajó de un salto de mi espalda.

Nos sentamos apoyados contra el tronco de un árbol. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. La posición se sentía bien, era cómodo.

No dijimos nada por un largo espacio de tiempo, hasta que una manada de venados me distrajo. Podía sentir sus pasos acercarse, sus corazones fuertes golpeando sus pechos y la sangre fluir por sus venas. Desgraciadamente el olor no era ni siquiera parecido al de los humanos.

Aún así, a pesar de que esos apestosos herbívoros no me resultaban atrayentes, quise haber seguido el camino de Carlisle. No habría remordimientos en mi corazón. No habría vergüenza por volver a su lado y seguir sus pasos…

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido remordimientos? — susurré irreflexivamente.

— Sí, siempre — había captado la intensión de mi pregunta inmediatamente. — Por eso me dedico a matar a los malos. Aunque…

— Aunque ya han sido demasiadas vidas y puedes recordar a cada uno de ellos — continué su frase inconclusa.— A veces ves sus rostros cuando cierras los ojos y te preguntas si hubieran cambiado con el tiempo, si tenía una familia y cuánto daño les hiciste a ellos, a gente inocente…

— Sí… — musitó. Se arrodilló a mi costado. Sus ojos demostraban emociones dispares. Estaba interesada en mis palabras y a la vez perdida en sus propias cavilaciones.

— Mi creador… — empecé. — Él nunca ha probado la sangre humana, al menos no para matar. Se alimenta de animales. Es el vampiro más humano que he conocido, sin duda mucho más humano que nuestros _maestros._ Incluso su apariencia te avisa la clase de persona que es. Sus ojos son dorados, no rojos como los nuestros…

— ¿Cómo lo logra? — Preguntó con interés. — Nunca creí posible sobrevivir así. Sin duda... he pasado mucho tiempo en compañía de nuestros maestros.

— Disciplina y compasión. ¡Y muchos años de práctica!

Mis emociones eran cambiantes y el tema me estaba empezando a afectar. Había llegado a querer a Carlisle como un padre.

— ¿Por eso lo dejaste? ¿Condicionaba tus presas?

— Traté de seguir su camino, pero era difícil, y doloroso. Me fui por la vía rápida. Busqué a los Vulturis después del primer año de vivir como nómada. Carlisle me había hablado de lo refinados que son, de su amor por las artes y las letras. Creí que podría encajar, pero cada día siento que debería haberme quedado con Carlisle…

— ¿Por qué no vuelves con él? — de pronto, sus piernas estaban a ambos lados de mis caderas.

Puse mis manos en sus muslos. Ella en cambio apoyó sus brazos en mis hombros. La cercanía no me molestaba en absoluto, más bien me reconfortaba.

— Ni siquiera sé dónde está — omití mi vergüenza, pues sabía que era capaz de leerla en mis facciones, ya que las suyas mostraron compasión por un fugaz segundo. — Soy un mal rastreador y no poseo ningún bien con el que conseguir ropas para pasar desapercibido y no como un mendigo después de un tiempo. Lo perdí todo en 1929 (1). Sólo me queda una casa y un montón de joyas de mi madre.

— Supongo que no las venderías — me tomó la cara entre sus manos. — Si te propongo una locura ¿Lo harías?

— ¿Qué clase de locura? Últimamente te sigo a todos lados.

— Ambos queremos irnos de la charada en la que vivimos. Yo ya lo he hecho antes, pero jamás he encontrado nada que me ate fuera de esos muros — acarició mi rostro. — Ahora creo que haberlo encontrado.

Sus últimas palabras parecieron ser un reflejo de mis pensamientos.

Suavemente moví mis manos desde sus muslos hasta sus caderas, y desde allí recorrí los costados de su cuerpo, siguiendo tenuemente la curva de sus pechos, para descansar mis manos en su cuello.

Su cuerpo se curvó lentamente hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros de los míos. Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi piel. Eliminé la distancia que nos separaba con rapidez y besé sus labios con lentitud, probando la dulzura de su piel por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión con fuerza y pasión.

Podía sentir como la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi boca, como reacción a la poderosa sensación de ansia que me provocaba besarla como lo estaba haciendo.

Poco a poco comencé a empujarla hasta dejarla recostada contra el suelo y comencé a recorrer con mis labios la piel de su cuello. Lamí y mordisqueé mientras ella gemía.

No me podía controlar, ella era una droga para mí, adictiva en cada faceta. La había visto cazar y me parecía gloriosa, una diosa que quería que se mantuviera mi lado para siempre, que fuera _mía_.

Con algo de desesperación comencé a quitarle la chaqueta que llevaba sobre la falda hasta media pierna, y que ahora estaba arremangada hasta el inicio de sus muslos.

Sentí la textura de su blusa, y los botones cedieron con rapidez ante mis movimientos. Arranqué y rompí más de uno, pero ella estaba demasiado entretenida pasando sus manos por mi espalda, y acariciándome donde nadie antes lo había hecho.

Llegué hasta su corpiño, el cual rompí, sin recibir protesta alguna de su parte. Sus pechos eran pequeños, pero firmes, del tamaño perfecto para mi mano.

_Tócame__…_

— Puedo oírte — susurré en su oído, antes de dirigir mi boca a sus pechos ahora descubiertos.

— Estoy dejando que me oigas — me explicó mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sus manos se perdieron dentro de mi pantalón y sólo pude gemir. Su mano se movía por toda mi erección y sólo era capaz de gemir.

_Te deseo tanto, Edward. Tócame, por piedad… _

No la hice esperar. Tratando de concentrarme, terminé de subir su falda y llegué hasta su intimidad protegida por la molesta ropa interior, la cual rasgué en dos. Era innecesaria.

Bella era cálida, o al menos a mi me lo parecía, y cada pliegue de piel era de la textura del terciopelo. Podía notar su humedad en mis dedos y eso me hacía sentir más excitado aún. Ella estaba así por mí…

Suavemente, tratando de mantener la calma y no ser violento, comencé a tocarla suavemente. Las indicaciones mentales de cuales eran los lugares que más placer le causaba eran mi mapa para llevarla por el camino del placer. Ella gimió y se retorció bajo mi toque.

Una de mis manos jugaba con sus pechos, mientras que mi boca la besaba vorazmente. Mis dedos se perdían en su interior, haciéndola gritar de éxtasis con la misma cuota de placer con la que yo gemía y jadeaba contra su piel, mientras los movimientos de sus manos en mi miembro me acercaban un paso más hacia la gloria.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmos cuando su voz mental se escuchó clara, totalmente nítida en mi mente…

_Robemos algunas de las joyas que guarda Aro… ¡Y huyamos! _

Tuve mi orgasmo justo en este momento. Y la sentí a ella llegar justo unos segundos después. Mis dedos no abandonaron su intimidad hasta sentí cómo dejaba de contraerse en medio de su éxtasis.

— Estás completamente loca. — la besé en los labios.

— ¿Aceptas? — asentí en silencio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una locura y ambos moriríamos si alguien se daba cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero aún así lo hicimos…

Ninguno de los dos poseía nada con que poder empezar de nuevo y buscar a Carlisle. Quizás tardáramos años, décadas en encontrarlo y estábamos dispuestos a que esa noche fuera nuestra última noche de cacería de humanos. Necesitabamos sustento, y este era el único camino que parecía quedarnos...

Ambos necesitábamos sólo el saber que había alguien que iba a estar a nuestro lado siempre, para poder salir de las sombras que eran nuestras vidas hasta ahora.

Vigilé los pensamientos de todos los vampiros que habitaban en la torre, pero ninguno estaba cerca. Heidi había llegado de su cacería antes de lo esperado y lo único que podíamos oír eran los gritos de las personas que morían a unos metros de nosotros.

Guardó las joyas en su capa de viaje y luego enlazó los brazos en mi cuello. Instintivamente, mis manos fueron a su cintura. Nos miramos a los ojos, antes de besarnos casi con la misma fuerza que en el bosque.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había estado pendiente todo el día por si alguien se había dado cuenta de nuestro robo. No atisbé ningún pensamiento que pudiera dar esa impresión.

— ¿Preocupado? — Bella estaba en mi cuarto.

— Sabes lo que hará Aro si se entera.

Observé en completo silencio como ella caminaba de un lado para otro, movimiento sus caderas al ritmo lento de su andar, sin hacer ningún movimiento extra pues no lo necesitaba, su andar era tan sinuoso y sexy que agregar algo más a su forma de seducción era insultar su belleza.

Se dejó caer en la cama frente a mí. Su cabeza la dejó en el ángulo perfecto para su mirada siguiera conectada con la mía.

Por un segundo olvidé todas mis preocupaciones. Su imagen era devastadoramente sensual. El cabello esparcido de forma desordenada, creando un tentador abanico alrededor de su cabeza. La curva de su cuello que desembocaba en un pronunciado escote.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no te dejas llevar y olvidas que alguien más existe en este mundo aparte de nosotros?

Me senté en la cama y suspiré con frustración.

— Si Aro llega a tocarme, sabrá todo…

— Necesitas relajarte — aseguró.

Nos comenzamos a besar. Al principio sólo un roce, lento, pausado, pero luego la llama de la pasión se encendió y no pude evitar profundizar el beso. Probando lo dulce que me parecía su boca.

La experiencia de la noche anterior estaba aún fresca en mi cabeza, y ansiaba más que nada en el mundo volver a experimentarla.

Poco a poco le fui quitando la falda, para poder tener un mejor acceso a sus piernas, pero ella hizo el trabajo más fácil al pararse frente a mí y quitársela para luego lanzarla hacia atrás. Se quitó las medias también, junto con el porta ligas que traía.

Alargué un brazo y la atraje hacia mí. Sus labios se unieron a los míos con fuerza, mientras mis manos acariciaban sus pechos por encima de la ropa. Le di un suave apretón a sus pezones y ella gimió en mi boca.

Su blusa pronto le hizo compañía a su falta, y el corpiño fue el siguiente abatido en la lucha por descubrir su desnudez.

— Es un pecado esconder esta belleza bajo la ropa — le recriminé.

Escuché su risa, musical y misteriosa, antes de que desapareciera de mis brazos. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Me sorprendí cuando la descubrí arrodillada frente a mí. No entendí que pretendía hasta que sus manos, hábiles y rápidas, abrieron el cierre de mi pantalón y lo bajaron.

Quedé desnudo de la cintura para abajo, pero eso no fue todo. Sus labios besaron mi vientre hasta llegar a mi miembro, el cual también besó.

— No, Bella — la aparté con cuidado.

Habíamos compartido la experiencia más erótica de mi vida en el bosque la noche anterior, pero esto era distinto. La noche anterior ambos nos habíamos tocado, explorando nuestros cuerpos, pero esta situación era diferente. Había sido criado para respetar a las mujeres y esta era sin duda una acción denigrante que no podía permitir que ella realizara.

— ¿Por qué no? — tomó mi miembro entre sus manos, comenzando a moverlas de arriba abajo. Sus ojos me miraron con cierto rastro de pena, aunque podía ver la diversión en ellos también.

Luché con la necesidad de mover mis caderas al compás de sus movimientos y cerrar los ojos... disfrutar...

— No tienes por qué hacerlo. Es denigrante…

Jadeé al sentir en la sensible punta su aliento. Entonces volví a jadear al sentir cómo la rozaba con sus labios.

— Yo quiero hacerlo — una de sus manos acarició mi pierna desnuda y me estremecí de placer. Su toque siempre parecía quemar. — Quiero pertenecerte en todas las forma posibles, quiero que disfrutes de mi cuerpo tanto como yo del tuyo…

No pude decir nada. No había argumentos para contradecirla.

Bella me sonrió antes de inclinar su cuerpo en una curva perfecta y tomarme en su boca. Lamió toda mi longitud lentamente, torturándome. Pude ver cómo su boca tomaba la punta y un poco más. Empezó a chupar con sutileza y habilidad.

Apreté el colchón entre mis manos con fuerza. Y me mordí los labios para un gemir de inmediato.

Sabía que no era correcto. Que era una acto que jamás había imaginado vivir, pero no podía negar que era lo más erótico y placentero que jamás había experimentado.

La noche anterior se desdibujó hasta convertirse sólo en el primer paso del verdadero placer que me tocaba conocer esta noche.

Bella movía su cabeza con rapidez, y sus ojos jamás se apartaron de mis ojos. Podía ver la lujuria que le causaba estar regalándome el disfrute que me estaba regalando.

Mis manos pronto había destrozado los bordes del colchón, y las sabanas tenían agujeros.

— Bella — gemí mientras hundía mis dedos en su cabello castaño, apartándoselo de la cara.

— ¿Si? — apartó la boca de mi miembro y se lamió los labios.

— No pares — le rogué.

Me sonrió antes de inclinarse otra vez.

Esta vez sus dientes se deslizaron por la punta haciéndome sisear. ¡Demonios! ¡Esto era endemoniadamente maravilloso!

Pude sentir su lengua envolverme alrededor de mí y su boca succionar con más fuerza. Sabía que estaba cerca. Podía sentir como el orgasmo se construía en mi bajo vientre.

Traté de apartarla cuando supe que no podía aguantar más, pero ella me tomó con mayor fuerza y no pude más que explotar en su boca.

Me dejé caer hacia atrás en la cama, soltando su rostro. Jadeaba de placer y sentía aún la boca de Bella en mi miembro, lamiendo lentamente.

— ¿Estás vivo? — preguntó con fingida inocencia. Sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Si había algo de inocencia en nosotros antes de este momento, se había esfumado para siempre.

— Eso creo — apresé su cintura entre mis brazos y nos giré. — Eres maravillosa.

— Tú también lo eres.

Cada beso de sus labios era una nueva sensación.

Pude sentir algo de mi propio sabor en su boca mientras la besaba, pero no me importó. Ella me pertenecía y sabía que yo también le pertenecía a ella.

Terminamos de desnudarnos entre risas y besos furtivos. Me quitó la camisa y yo hice lo propio con su ropa interior.

Una vez ambos desnudos nos acariciamos con pasión, con la lujuria corriendo por nuestras venas vacías. Jugué con sus pechos entre mis manos, apretando, pellizcando con dulzura, empapándome de su aroma mientras dejaba correr mis labios por su piel.

Cuando no pudimos más, y la pasión y el deseo eran tan grandes que era imposible refrenarnos, me posicioné en su entrada.

Nuestros labios se encontraron con inusitada pasión, justo en el momento en que la penetraba. Sus uñas se enterraron en la base de mi cuello, para luego seguir deslizándose por mi espalda, hasta mis nalgas, donde sus manos ejercieron presión.

Su interior era cálido, muy cálido. Cada roce de las paredes de su intimidad era un escalón más al cielo. Podía sentir como ella respiraba entrecortadamente cada vez que el roce de nuestras intimidades se volvía más demandante y rápido.

Mis manos no sabían donde acariciar primero, por lo que una se perdió entre sus piernas, acariciando el pequeño botón de placer, mientras que la otra no dejaba de apretar con dulzura sus pechos.

Las manos de Bella también tenían sus propios caminos. Mantenía una cerrada en un puño entre mis cabellos, mientras que la otra recorría mi espalda, mi pecho, mis nalgas, en un intento, estaba seguro, de memorizar mi cuerpo, de la misma forma en la que yo memorizaba el suyo.

El ritmo de mis embestidas aumentó conforme a la necesidad de una liberación se hacía más y más fuerte.

Me moví con fuerza contra ella, sin llegar jamás a la violencia. Sus gemidos y los míos eran el único sonido, además del choque de nuestras pieles de granito, que se oía en la habitación.

Pude sentir como ella comenzaba a llegar al clímax. Su interior se volvió más estrecho y sentí que podía morir a causa del placer que esa estrechez casi dolorosa me causaba. Su cuerpo se curvó, mientras de su boca escapaba el sonido de mi nombre.

Me obligué a mantenerlos ojos abiertos, sólo el tiempo suficiente para observarla cerrar sus ojos y dejar escapar de sus sensuales labios un gemido entrecortado.

Cuando mi cuerpo colapsó sobre el de ella sus piernas no dejaron de apresarme y tampoco me soltó de su sensual abrazo. No me iba a quejar.

Su respiración algo agitada era una suave caricia con la piel de mi oreja. Los dedos de sus manos se deslizaban por el contorno de mis hombros, enviando ligeros escalofríos por mi columna.

Con lentitud me elevé apoyándome en los codos y la miré. Su cabello estaba enmarañado, dándole un aspecto tan sensual como salvaje, y no pude evitar que mis dedos se filtraran en él, logrando que estuviera un poco más desordenado.

Adoptamos la posición más usada por los amantes luego de cada encuentro sexual, su cabeza encontró su sitio en mi pecho, su mano sobre mi hombro y mis brazos en torno a su cintura. Nuestras piernas siguieron el camino tradicional y se entrelazaron juntas. No necesitábamos de sábanas, pues no sentíamos ni frío ni pudor por nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que te quiero? — aparté un mechón de su pelo y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, para ocultar la sonrisa que sus palabras me hacían exhibir.

— Claro que sí, yo también te quiero. — pude sentir sus dedos delirarse por mi pelo y cuello.

— Eres lo único bueno que me ha traído este castillo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si antes Bella me parecía una criatura a la que no podía resistirme ahora lo era mucho más.

Las horas a su lado parecían segundos. Y cada caricia quemaba la piel como si estuviese hecha de fuego en vez del frío mármol que eran nuestras pieles.

Descubrir mis sentimientos y los suyos había operado un gran cambio en mí.

Sentir su cuerpo alrededor del mío. Si intimidad apresando mi miembro entre sus pliegues húmedos, era una experiencia que no conseguía describir con palabras. Era un placer condensado, único y demoledor que rebasaba casi por completo la experiencia de beber sangre.

Sus gemidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación, al igual que los míos.

Me movía sobre ella, embistiendo con lentitud, haciendo que se quejara y cambiara las posiciones. Adoraba cuando llevaba el control, me permitía observarla en toda su gloria y acariciar todo su cuerpo con mis manos.

Esta noche, vestía sólo un collar de diamantes que le quedaba francamente genial. Sabía que estábamos arriesgando mucho al tener fuera de su escondite esas joyas, pero no había nada más tentador y erótico que verla vistiendo esos diamantes mientras hacíamos el amor.

Acaricié los diamantes, y luego capturé sus pechos entre mis manos, olvidando las preocupaciones y entregándome al placer…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aro me había mantenido ocupado gran parte de la noche y todo el día que le siguió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no entrenaba, según había dicho, y quería que siquiera desarrollando mis casi nulas habilidades de rastreo.

Siempre había sido mi punto débil, pero ahora más que nunca, pues estaba más pendiente que nunca de que Aro no me tocara en ningún momento, y por otro lado, mi mente viajaba constantemente a las últimas semanas que había pasado en compañía de Bella.

La pasión y el amor eran abrumadores.

Cuando Aro me dejó libre al fin, pude respirar en paz. Pero justo cuando iba a salir del coliseo de entrenamiento, donde nos encontrábamos, Aro me llamó en su mente, sin necesidad de hablarme.

_Ten cuidado con Isabella. Ella puede parecerte adorable, pero no lo es. Le gusta engatusar a los vampiros para que hagan lo que ella quiere… No le importará si tienes problemas, mientras ella salga ganando..._

— Gracias por la advertencia — dije cortante y salí de allí.

Sentía que las palabras de Aro eran una advertencia verdadera. Pero me costaba creer en Bella como alguien que me manipularía para obtener sus objetivos. Aunque habíamos robado esas joyas…

Sacudí la cabeza. Esta noche iría a su cuarto yo primero, no la esperaría como casi todas las noches.

Fui hasta mi cuarto, y me cambié de ropa. Sabía que ella entrenaba aún, por lo que esperé inusualmente ansioso hasta que la noche cayó.

Crucé cada pasillo que me separaba de ella con un extraño anhelo recorriendo mis venas vacías. Era un deseo carnal que se había despertado desde la primera vez que la besé y que cobrara cada vez más fuerza, acrecentando las llamas invisibles de lujuria que me envolvían.

Doblé una esquina y su habitación quedó frente a mi vista, pero algo hizo que mi ánimo cambiara de dirección y del deseo pasara al desconcierto. Habitualmente podía oír su respiración suave y pausada desde metros antes de encontrarme frente a ella.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí la puerta del cuarto con un movimiento de muñeca. Las bisagras crujieron.

— Si buscas a… Bella, se ha ido. — Jane paró un segundo en su recorrido sólo para decirme esas palabras y luego dio la media vuelta para marcharse.

_El amo está furioso con la guardia por no habernos percatado de su huida. _La voz de Demetri irrumpió en mi mente. Me brindaba una explicación en el tono de camaradería que solía inspirarle. _Tampoco es que pueda rastrearla… _

No respondí ni a las palabras de Jane ni a los pensamientos de Demetri. Simplemente me di la media vuelta y caminé sin un rumbo fijo. Quería mantenerme alejado de todo y todos.

Seguí su olor hasta que este se perdió en el rustico tobogán que unía al enorme castillo visible desde cualquier parte de Volterra, con las frías y húmedas dependencias donde los Vulturis y su guardia realizaban sus… vidas.

Enfurecido pateé la pared.

Quizás Aro tenía razón sobre ella. Quizás ella engatusaba a cada vampiro deleitándose con el juego de la seducción que jugaba con aquellos lograba atrapar en sus redes. Y los hacía realizar actos que nunca harían sin su influencia… como robar…

Pegué una nueva patada. Un agujero y una grieta en la pared fueron los únicos testigos de mi arrebato y los mudos consuelos a mis pensamientos oscuros.

Ella sólo había jugado conmigo. Había dicho las palabras justas, con el tono sensual y seductor, casi hipnotizante, que sabía que causaba un efecto sin igual en los hombres que ella buscaba atraer. Y como un tonto había caído en su juego…

Ya se había divertido lo suficiente y era hora de huir.

Sin mí.

Había jugado con Aro. Lo había engatusado una vez más sólo para robar un par de joyas de las que guardaba y a la vez había vuelto a abandonar el castillo sin que él se diera cuenta.

¡Qué imbécil había sido al ayudarla!

Sólo me había utilizado.

Caminé hecho una furia, pateando cuanto estaba en mi camino. Rompí un par de mesas que se atravesaban en mi recorrido de ira. Necesitaba salir del castillo y correr. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Estaba a punto de atravesar las puertas que me conducirían uno de los túneles que conectaban el castillo con la ciudad, cuando algo llamó mi atención.

Una de las joyas que había robado Bella estaba en el suelo. Era un anillo de oro macizo, con una gran piedra roja en el centro.

Irreflexivamente me agaché para tomarlo.

¿Lo había dejado ahí a propósito o simplemente lo había dejado caer? La opción dos me parecía completamente imposible.

Observé el anillo con curiosidad. Quizás lo había dejado para burlarse de Aro. Algo muy propio de su negro sentido del humor. Pero esa teoría no me calzaba, al menos no del todo. ¿Quería pasar desapercibida en su huida, no? ¿Por qué dejar una pista así detrás?

Fue entonces, mientras examinaba la joya, cuando vi que el interior del anillo tenía una inscripción.

_Te espero donde todo comenzó. _

Las palabras grabadas irregularmemte, como un rasguño, en el anillo me desconcertaron sólo un segundo, pues de pronto sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Después de todo ella no me había dejado atrás para seguir su camino en soledad.

_Donde todo comenzó. __El bosque_…

Guardé el anillo en mi bolsillo y di la media vuelta hasta alcanzar la boca de un túnel cuyo camino hacia el exterior era más corto que el que iba a tomar en primer lugar y corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían.

Una vez en la ciudad me precipité a paso humano, lo cual me fastidió de sobremanera, hacia el bosque, algo lejano desde el centro de la plaza. Cuando atravesé la densa vegetación al fin, su olor me golpeó el rostro.

Me giré en redondo, sabiendo que ella estaba ahí. Podía sentirla.

Estaba envuelta en una elegante capa de terciopelo rojo. Su silueta se recortaba sensual y maravillosa contra la espesura de los árboles. Me esperaba apoyada contra un árbol, luciendo cierto aire aristocrático, tan típico en ella.

Apuré mi paso y ella sonrió. No pude evitarlo sonreí también.

Una vez estuve frente a ella, extendí mi mano esperando que fuera estrechada por sus dedos, que siempre parecían calzar a la perfección con los míos.

— Ya era hora — musitó cuando sus dedos rozaron al fin lo míos.

— Sólo dejaste una pista. Creí que no te volvería a ver…

— Tenías que hacer mérito y encontrarme — me sonrió pícaramente. — Ya sabes, es como el juego de la seducción…

— Perseguir, atraer, encontrar… — hundí la nariz en su cuello y aspiré su aroma mientras decía esas palabras. — Humm… — Deposité un beso en el hueso de clavícula y ella se estremeció. — De _verdad_, creí que te habías ido simplemente…

— La_ verdad_, me aburría en el castillo. — Le di una pequeña lamida en la unión de su hombro con su cuello haciendo que su siguiente frase saliera en forma de gemido. — ¡Esto será mucho más emocionante fuera! — Me separé de su cuello y la miré a los ojos.

— ¿Si? ¿Aquí afuera? — La empujé contra el árbol con algo de brusquedad.

No me contestó, sino que simplemente dio caza a mis labios a través de mi garganta, al tiempo que sus dedos se perdían en mi nuca, tirando de mi cabello y nuestros labios se unieron en un beso furioso, cargado de lujuria.

Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para este juego.

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**(1) Referencia a la crisis bancaria de 1929 que llevó a muchos accionistas a la banca rota. **

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutasen de la lectura.**

**Por cierto, el premio para el primer lugar del concurso, ya está colgado hace un tiempo y aunque sé que no a todos les agradan los Carlisle/Esme, me haría muy feliz que se dieran una vueltecita. Me gustaría saber cual es vuestra opinión acerca del Fics. Así que si se animan a leer, pasen por "Frozen". **

**¡Gracias por leer y de verdad espero que les haya gustado el Fics! **

**¿Review's? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Flores carnívoras? Yo prefiero los Review's *Insertar carita de Alice emocionada* **


End file.
